A method is known for administration of preparations, on the example of photodynamic therapy of liver tumors, into the hepatic artery (R. van Hillegersberg, J. P. A. Marijnissen, W. J. Kort, P. E. Zondervan, O. T. Terpstra//Interstitial photodynamic therapy in a rat liver metastasis model. Br. J. Cancer, 1992, 66, pp. 1005–1014). Photophrin was used as the preparation and irradiation was carried out 48 hours after its administration.
A drawback of the method is the spread of the preparations into the systemic blood flow, their rapid reduction in the region of damage and as a result—an increase of the general toxicity.